Parley!
by Jouja
Summary: Era un viernes cuando vio Peter Pan y su personaje favorito fue el incorrecto. Y por supuesto, el que se dio cuenta de ello era el que menos quería que se diera cuenta. FrUK, AU contemporáneo, growing up, mini RusAme.
1. Uno

Holas.

Pos este fic es viejo, pero como ando en mini vacaciones, lo releí y pos, son las tres de la mañana y se viene una semana de exámenes, so of course tengo que procastinar.

Bue, como decía, este fic es viejo, y fue parte del Amigo Invisible 2012-2013 de la comu frukity en LJ. Ah, tiempos aquellos. Tenía vida en ese entonces -sobs-. Un regalo para nodame_k (que espero le haya gustado -doble sobs-). Lo pongo por acá porque releyendo esto, recordé que mi Cydis bella me dijo wai no subo esto en ffnet o ao3. Por alguna razón me da miedo el ao3, así que lo pongo por acá. Mi beta como siempre fue mi Cydis bella, pero recuerdo que esto lo hice like, pasándome el tiempo de prórroga, so cualquier error, incluyendo de formato (estoy que peleo con el formato _con odio, ffnet, tú no eras así_ ) es mea culpa, y me dicen si lo desean. Está completo e iré poniendo los capítulos luego, aunque quiero ver si puedo modificar algo el último capítulo, si tengo tiempo. Triple sobs.

 **Título:** Parley!

 **Personaje/pareja(s):** Francis Bonnefoy | Arthur Kirkland ; mini Ivan Braginsky | Alfred F. Jones. Apariciones estelares de Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Gilbert Weillschmidt, Kiku Honda y otros.

 **Rating:** +13?

 **Resumen:** Era un viernes cuando vio Peter Pan y su personaje favorito fue el incorrecto. Y por supuesto, el que se dio cuenta de ello era el que menos quería que se diera cuenta.

 **Notas:** AU contemporáneo, growing up. (Hartas) citas en inglés y español de "Piratas del Caribe: La maldición de la Perla Negra" y "Peter Pan" (libro), respectivamente.

 **Advertencias:** Mi amiga secreta quería algo de la época de piratas, pero soy fail. En compensación, traté de incluir ciertos elementos piratas a este AU.

* * *

 _Elizabeth: Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew says you have to take me to your captain._

– . – . –

 _Jack Sparrow: Parleley, parlelellyleloooo, par le nee, partner, par... snip, parsley..._  
 _Ragetti: Parley?_  
 _Jack Sparrow: That's the one. Parley. Parley._  
 _Pintel: Parley? Damn to the depths whatever man what thought of "Parley"._  
 _Jack Sparrow: That would be the French._

* * *

 **Uno.**

– . – . –

 _Young Elizabeth: "I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate".  
Norrington: "Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them."_

– . – . –

Este recuerdo no es el primero, pero bien podría serlo.

Sin nietos aún, el viejo Rómulo los tenía reunidos en su sala, donde siempre se encontraban sin tener idea de cómo llegaron ahí. Esa es una de las cosas de ser chico: te llevan a donde otros quieren y no tienes opción más que aceptar.

Esa tarde no fue tan mala, sin embargo, a pesar de tener que soportar a un montón de chiquillos que no sabían si llevarse bien o no. Arthur había decidido simplemente no llevarse bien con nadie, tomó un libro y se sentó en una esquina a mirar las figuras. Eso no duró mucho, puesto que Francis comenzó a desarrollar sus habilidades de entrometerse en el espacio personal de otros desde entonces, pero felizmente Rómulo apareció y los tomó a los dos bajo un brazo y al libro que tenía Arthur, bajo el otro.

"Esta historia les va a gustar", les dijo. Por un momento pensaron que les iba a contar el cuento, pero el viejo Rómulo siempre ha sido un hombre ocupado, así que en lugar de ello, los acomodó en la sala y les puso un video.

Aquí otra cosa de ser chico: lo más pequeño puede causar el mayor impacto. Entonces tenemos que era un viernes (cosas malas siempre pasan el viernes) cuando vio Peter Pan y su personaje favorito fue el incorrecto. No fue el verde de Peter Pan y su habilidad para volar lo que le llamó más la atención, sino el rojo y el sable de Garfio. ¡Piratas!

Y por supuesto, el que se dio cuenta de ello era el que menos quería que se diera cuenta. Francis siempre ha tenido buena intuición con las personas y siempre ha pensado que tiene la razón para todo, así que se rió de él.

Claro que Arthur aprendió pronto que no tiene nada de malo preferir al villano, y que no era el único (aunque en lugar de unirlos, quizás es desde aquí que la antipatía con Antonio comenzó a forjarse). Pero ya habíamos dicho que lo más pequeño puede causar el mayor impacto, por lo que podemos estar casi seguros que esta diferencia, sus gustos por personajes antagónicos, fue la que ocasionó todo lo que vendría a continuación.

– . – . –

 _Young Elizabeth: "Actually, I find it all fascinating"_

 _Governor Swann: "Yes, that's what concerns me"_

– . – . –

* * *

– . – . –

 _Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow:  
"We're devils, we're black sheep  
We're really bad eggs  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho  
A pirate's life for me"_

– . – . –

La infancia es divertida, en especial si tienes a alguien con quien compartirla. Así sea de mala gana. Puede que después te des cuenta que no fue de tan mala gana.

Elaboran retos. Uno dice una palabra o una frase, o los dos lo hacen, pero gana quien la dijo más fuerte, y luego salen corriendo a crear algo con ella. A veces con tierra y agua y pasto, a veces con ramas y rocas. Pero cuando crecen un poco y sus manos tienen cierto dominio con los crayones y papeles, cambian a ellos. Arthur cambia a palabras y Francis, a dibujos. A veces es al revés, pero Francis usa menos palabras y Arthur menos colores, pero no suele suceder con tanta frecuencia.

Hay historias en esos papeles. Cortas, muy cortas, no más que cuatro líneas y garabatos humanoides, mas cuando se sientan lado a lado a comparar, las hacen enormes. Arthur habla sobre piratas y la vida en el mar, cómo su barco era tan grandioso que bien podía haber sido una isla flotante en medio del océano. Francis dibuja piratas ocasionalmente, y cuando lo hace dibuja la flota, cómo visten y qué les gusta hacer. Mayormente dibuja sobre la gente que uno vería al anclar en tierra firme.

Una vez, la frase fue "el fin del mundo". Puede que la idea estuviera influenciada por alguna noticia en la tele, pero nunca estarán seguros quién la sugirió, la atribución de la autoría cambia con su humor. Lo que sí recuerdan es que Francis se asustó primero, corrió por todos lados haciendo preocupar a unos confusos Elizabetha y Roderich hasta dar con Arthur. Luego lo apachurró con fuerzas y lloriqueó (Francis niega esto) hasta hacerlo lloriquear al otro (Arthur niega esto).

Terminaron con la promesa de quedarse juntos mientras el mundo acababa. Hubo risas cuando las lágrimas se hubieron secado, y luego gritos al darse cuenta que el mundo no se iba a acabar.

Fue una interesante aventura que traerá añoranza años después, porque el mundo tiene la costumbre de querer acabarse cada cierto tiempo.

* * *

– . – . –

 _"– Pan, ¿quién y qué eres? – exclamó roncamente.  
– Soy la juventud, soy la alegría – respondió Peter por decir algo –, soy un pajarillo recién salido del huevo."_

– . – . –

Hay cosas de las que no te burlas, no de verdad. Y una de esas cosas es esta: los sueños de niño. Regla de oro.

Porque es muy joven para saber mucho de Historia, Arthur se guía de los libros ilustrados que encuentra para formar la suya. En todos ellos, los libros están llenos de aventuras y tesoros, de viajes a lugares misteriosos y fantásticos, de brisas de mar y de puertos que le pueden dar la bienvenida o no.

Francis es un poco distinto. También quiere todo lo anterior, pero de otro modo. Un poco como Peter Pan, quiere detener el tiempo en un momento y disfrutarlo al máximo. El anhela más las aventuras largas y los pequeños detalles en ellas.

Esto es una idea sencilla, un poco infantil y un poco irreal, pero así son las ideas al comienzo, cabe recordar. Cabe recordar también lo que tienen en común: ambos querían ser el protagonista de su propia historia. Y esto es un pensamiento bastante maduro, si uno se pone a analizarlo.

– . – . –

 _"Es que todo era como debía ser. Nos escabullimos como los seres más crueles del mundo, que es lo que son los niños"_

– . – . –

* * *

– . – . –

 _Jack Sparrow: "Who makes all of these?"  
Will Turner: "I do. And I practice with them three hours a day."_

– . – . –

En vista de que en estos tiempos no se puede blandir una espada real sin poner al mundo nervioso, el florete es un buen reemplazo.

Francis no tiene mucho interés en la esgrima. No es que no sea bueno, claro que no, sólo que encuentra más entretenido el capturar la acción en sus blocks de dibujo. Pero sí es bueno, no importa lo que Arthur diga. ¿Cómo no va a ser bueno, si él es el hermano mayor de todos? Y como tal, debe saber más que todos. Además que el deporte es bastante entretenido, y Francis puede pronunciar los nombres de los movimientos correctamente, algo que irrita a cierta persona. _C'est très bien._

Con esto en mente, se acerca a hurtadillas a donde están practicando Antonio y Arthur. Ambos toman la esgrima con una seriedad que no corresponde a niños de diez años. Francis nunca da opinión sobre quién es el mejor de los dos, Antonio es su amigo y a los amigos no se les dice que otro es mejor; pero Arthur hace un ataque que hace caer a Antonio, así que no es necesario decirlo.

Francis aprovecha entonces, y situándose detrás de Arthur, da una fuerte patada al piso. Arthur se gira rápidamente y sus floretes chocan dramáticamente.

Sonrisa inocente. – ' _Appel_ '.

– No estaba practicando contigo –Arthur frunce el ceño y guía ambos floretes hacia el suelo. –Ni siquiera es tu horario para practicar.

– Vine a ver a mi amigo –Francis se pone de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de Antonio, aún sentado en el suelo –. ¿Cómo estás, amigo? –Y porque no puede resistirse, le da palmaditas en la cabeza.

– Para eso, Francis – no hay mucha convicción en las palabras de Antonio, así que Francis sigue fastidiándolo.

– Siempre apareces para molestar – Arthur rueda los ojos –, me voy a entrenar a otro lado.

– ¡Huyes de mí! – Canturrea Francis, sin dejar de sonreír, porque sabe el efecto de sus palabras en el otro–. ¿Qué clase de pirata eres?

Arthur se detiene en seco. Algún día, será capaz de caer en tentaciones absurdas. Algún día, será capaz de actuar correctamente, inclusive.

Pero no por ahora. Arthur se ajusta la máscara y se pone en posición.

* * *

– . – . –

 _"Y a partir de entonces siempre le pareció que si se pudiera tener un pirata mascota, Smee sería el suyo."_

– . – . –

– ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Arthur se ajusta la capucha de la casaca – Nada.

Francis sonríe – Qué horrible nada.

– Cállate.

– Ese peinado no te queda.

– No sé de qué me hablas.

– Ven.

Francis se sienta a los pies de un árbol. Arthur se cruza de brazos por un momento, pero luego bufa y se sienta frente a él.

– Voy a hacerte un peinado que te quede.

– Como sea.

Arthur observa a Francis dibujar en silencio por largo rato. Aburrido, se tiende en el pasto, teniendo cuidado de que su desordenado cabello permanezca oculto.

– Mira.

El menor se levanta con un respingo y se da un golpe en la cabeza con el block de dibujo. Apenas ve el dibujo, se pone colorado de cólera.

– ¡Mis cejas no son así!

– Claro que sí. Casi me termino mi color negro.

– Idiota. – Furibundo, está tentado a romper la página, cuando repara en otro detalle.- Este es mi peinado normal.

– Correcto, capitán.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque tu cabello no es como el mío – dice esto pasándose una mano por la cabeza, con vanidad – y ése el único peinado que te queda.

Francis dice algo más, también, pero Arthur no pensará en eso en mucho tiempo.

* * *

– . – . –

 _Barbosa: "We are cursed men, Miss Turner."_

– . – . –

Pasa el tiempo. Arthur gana un torneo interescolar de esgrima. Francis gana un concurso de dibujo. Ninguno felicita al otro. Las cosas siguen como siempre.

Excepto que no. Si hay un momento en que las cosas cambian, es en esta etapa. La adolescencia arremete con fuerza a ambos y nunca antes el estereotipo de adolescente se vio tan bien reflejado como en ellos.

Ponerse a retratar los pormenores es tedioso, uno se puede dar idea de lo que pasa. Francis es demasiado arrogante y Arthur demasiado irritable y ambos demasiado necios. Resaltemos mejor lo más importante: esa pequeña regla que mencionamos anteriormente, bueno, se va al diablo. Eso es lo malo de pelear contra alguien que conoces y te conoce: sabe dónde dar la estocada. Y lo que antes era un juego brusco entre ambos, comienza a transformarse en verdaderas batallas.

No obstante, la regla es bastante importante para ser desahuciada de esa manera, así que gradualmente las peleas disminuyen hasta volverse silencio. Terriblemente pesado, incluso para otros, pero infinitamente preferible.

Nunca estarán seguros de qué los motivó a ello. La vida tiene golpes de suerte como esos.

– . – . –

 _"Le explicó a gritos por qué había venido y él le preguntó a gritos qué estaba haciendo allí, pero por supuesto ninguno de los dos entendía el lenguaje del otro. (…) no sólo no podían entenderse, sino que además acabaron por perder la compostura.  
Entonces, curiosamente, los dos soltaron la misma frase:  
– ¡Cállate!  
– ¡Cállate!"_

– . – . –

* * *

 _ **Notas (notitas, nototas)**_

– Ya que no sé _**nada** _ de piratas, me leí 'Peter Pan' (fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando pensé en piratas) en su versión original y la traducción al español, y me encantó el estilo que tenía, como que el autor estuviera conversando contigo a la par que te cuenta la historia, así que traté de emular ese estilo al principio del fic y disolverlo conforme avanzaban en edad. Because of reasons. Also, citas, citas everywhere, lo sé, pero peropero son bonitas ¿ya? :c

– Siento que los hice demasiado maduros cuando eran chiquitos, pero teniendo en cuenta el canon y el hecho que la chiquilitud sorprende a uno con rayitos de madurez, espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

– 'Appel' es una táctica del esgrima que consiste en dar un pisotón para producir un sonido que distraiga o sorprenda al oponente.

Gracias por leer c:


	2. Dos

Gracias Cydalima y Dangara2610 por sus comentarios c: son un rayito de luz en esta hello darkness my old friend que se me viene en la univ -sobs-.

Hace tiempo que no posteo algo que tenga varios capítulos, wii.

* * *

 **Dos.**

 _"– ¿Pero dónde vives más ahora?  
– Con los niños perdidos.  
– ¿Quiénes son ésos?"_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Volvieron a hablarse meses (años) después, cuando se encontraron en la fila del cine para ver Piratas del Caribe. Lo cual no les sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Se sentaron juntos porque Gilbert se agarró el asiento del medio, Antonio se sentó a su izquierda y les lanzó una mirada amenazadora que pudieron apreciar aún en la penumbra de la sala y los mantuvo a la derecha de Gilbert. Como Francis y Arthur llevaban años sin hablarse, Francis no tenía idea de la situación entre ellos.

–¿Qué rayos pasa entre ustedes dos? – Francis murmuró en su dirección, cuando Antonio y Gilbert comenzaron a pelear por la distribución de los dulces.

Arthur se encogió de hombros – Mal perdedor. Le gané en esgrima hace tiempo.

–¿Ese día que llovió? – Francis recuerda a un empapado Antonio culpar a la lluvia y al juego sucio de Arthur por una derrota.

– ¿Culpó a la lluvia? – Arthur sonrió de lado.

– No diré nada.

Arthur sonrió con ganas y Francis se dio cuenta entonces que habían pasado un buen tiempo sin hablar. Suficiente para cambiar un poco. Arthur nunca sonreía en su presencia si podía evitarlo, a menos que estuviera burlándose de él.

Quizás Alfred tiene algo que ver. Incluso a la distancia, era terriblemente obvio que Arthur le tenía afecto al primo menor que apareció de la nada. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que le gustaban los niños?

Y a todo esto. –¿Dónde está Alfred?

–Castigado por hiperactivo. – Arthur hizo una mueca de disgusto. Francis le imitó.

–Eso sólo lo pondrá peor.

–Es lo que yo digo. Lo veré con él luego, de todas formas.

De pronto, a Francis le golpearon un par de M&Ms en la cara. Francis volteó a ver con fastidio a sus amigos que ahora pretendían estar absortos con el trailer que estaban pasando.

Ratas.

–Qué lindos amigos tienes.

–Al menos vine con amigos – responde con acidez innecesaria que enseguida se arrepiente. Pero Arthur se encoge de hombros nuevamente y mira vuelve la vista a la pantalla gigante.

–Prefiero estar solo.

Eso zanja la conversación. Francis se siente molesto por lo que queda de trailers porque Arthur actúa más maduro que él, lo cual _no puede ser_. No ha pasado un buen tiempo, ha pasado _bastante_ tiempo, pero aun así, se supone que Arthur es el que se sulfura fácilmente y Francis es el que sabe disimular que tiene más paciencia de la que posee, lo cual exaspera más a Arthur. Así son las cosas.

La película empieza oportunamente, y todas las conversaciones en la sala son reemplazadas por exclamaciones, risas, cuchicheos y suspiros por Johnny Depp. Francis ríe cuando Pintel maldice a quien inventó la palabra "Parley" y el capitán Sparrow señala a los franceses. Ríe más fuerte cuando escucha a Arthur gritar: "¡Oh, no me _jodas_!".

Al terminar la película, dejan la sala juntos. Antonio y Gilbert se adelantan, no sin antes lanzarle miradas que prometen una futura disputa (Antonio) y un futuro fastidio (Gilbert). Pero Francis está más interesado en hablar sobre el código pirata, que al parecer es algo que sí existió. Arthur hace referencia a un tal Bartolomew y a un tal Phillips hasta que nota el entusiasmo en su voz y entorna los ojos.

–¿Por qué rayos estoy hablando contigo? –pregunta, y bien puede ser una pregunta para sí mismo.

–Porque me amas en secreto –Francis sonríe. Arthur rueda los ojos.

–Más bien porque tus amigos se largaron.

–Nah, es porque me amas. Me has extrañado.

–Cuando no tenía algo qué golpear cuando estaba molesto, probablemente.

Por supuesto, Francis sabe que eso no es cierto, porque él no había extrañado a Arthur tampoco. Puede que llevaran años sin hablarse, pero siempre han estado en los alrededores, siempre han sabido del otro. Uno extraña aquello de que no se ha tenido ni la menor noticia.

Un poco perdido en memorias, Francis recuerda algo.

–Lo pronunciaron mal.

–¿Qué?

–"Parley". Lo pronunciaron como si fuera inglés.

–Es una película en inglés.

–Es una palabra del francés.

–¿Y qué importa?

–¿Cómo que qué importa?

La discusión dura hasta el punto donde sus caminos se separaban y termina en un tema completamente distinto. Francis pensaría que no ha pasado tanto tiempo después de todo, si no estuviera tan empecinado en ganar la pelea. Lo pensará después.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

 _"Es extraño, pero todos la reconocieron al instante y mientras no los invadió el miedo la estuvieron saludando no como a algo con lo que se ha soñado mucho tiempo y por fin se ha visto, sino como a una vieja amiga con quien volvían para pasar las vacaciones."_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

* * *

Pequeños cambios ocurren a partir de ese día. Aunque decir 'cambios' está mal, más bien es que se actualizaron del mundo del otro.

Empezando por un saludo a la distancia, cuando Arthur va a recoger a Alfred y Matthew del colegio. Es sólo cuando está seguro de que no ocurrirá una catástrofe, que Matthew le cuenta que Francis le ha estado ayudando con el francés. Al parecer, la madre de Francis es la profesora de arte de la Primaria, y Francis aprovecha para usar las aulas y materiales y ayudar achicos de doce años con otros idiomas en su tiempo libre. Matthew, con toda su timidez, dice que le cae bien Francis, por lo que Arthur supone que no lo hace tan mal.

Alfred y Matthew se mudaron un verano a la casa de al lado. Arthur les agarró cariño sin darse cuenta, a pesar de que la bulla que se fue cuando sus hermanos se mudaron al Reino Unido con su padre, regresó corregida y aumentada en Alfred.

Antonio y Gilbert siguen siendo una molestia, aunque Gilbert le cae mejor, y la relación de los dos con Francis es un tanto rara. O bien son los mejores amigos, o bien los peores. Discuten por cosas como quién va a jugar con Lovino y Feliciano, los adorados nietos de Rómulo, y luego están planeando una boda entre Pierre y Gilbird (aves mascotas de Francis y Gilbert). Arthur no quiere hacer ningún esfuerzo por comprenderlos, teme que sea contagioso.

Las cosas van bien. No son exactamente amigos, y es exactamente eso lo que quieren.

Pero para ser no-amigos son bastante amigos, si se lo preguntas a cualquiera. No preguntaremos porque nuestras risas no son tan estruendosas como las de Alfred o Gilbert para acallar las reacciones.

Digo esto porque los amigos suelen compartir cosas. Como códigos secretos, por ejemplo. Y el suyo es una palabra bastante peculiar, que la hemos mencionado hace poco. "Parley" se convierte en su "Alto. Hablemos tranquilamente porque serás una bestia pero yo soy civilizado y la gente civilizada no resuelven todo a golpes (o al menos eso pretenden)".

Esto no será realmente efectivo, ya que están acostumbrados a un trato que involucre gritar y lanzar objetos contundentes al otro, pero será suficiente para quitarles los humos y hacerles sentir un poco más maduros de lo que eran antes, lo cual es una de las más grandes aspiraciones de los chicos de dieciséis y diecisiete.

En fin, no podemos contar todo lo que uno querría contar, es necesario hacer saltos como los que hemos estado haciendo. Eso sí, prometo que se contó y se contará lo importante.

* * *

 _"Es humillante tener que confesar que este engreimiento de Peter era una de sus características más fascinantes."_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Hay alguien que permite entrar a Francis a su cuarto, no está seguro quién. Su madre, probablemente, o quizás sus primos. Arthur prefiere la duda: realmente no quiere saber qué relación hay entre Francis y su madre. La imagen mental de Francis encantando a sus parientes de la misma manera que usa con todo ser viviente le crispa los nervios.

Francis de diecisiete años es un joven que le gusta lucirse más que cuando era chiquito, y lo hace de mejor manera que entonces. Sabe cómo hablar a la gente y hacer que le hablen. Sabe cuándo sonreír, mover el pelo y pronunciar alguna palabra en innecesario francés. Siempre lo vas a ver del brazo con una chica u hombro a hombro con un chico.

O abrazando de manera sugerente a Antonio, ya dijimos que eran amigos extraños.

Arthur sabe esto y lo acepta del mismo modo que acepta todo lo referente a Francis: mientras no me afecte, no me importa. Una buena política ahorradora de problemas. Claro que Francis siempre le trae una dosis de problemas, el mundo no deja de insistir en ponerlos en el mismo lugar, por lo que no debería haber lugar a reclamo si hace las paredes temblar al encontrar a Francis sentado en el asiento junto a su cama leyendo un periódico.

–¿Y tú qué haces acá?

– _Parley._

Arthur suelta un bufido y se deja caer en su cama. – Maldigo el día en que coincidimos en el cine.

–Eso es porque no puedes pronunciarlo bien aún.

–Repito: ¿Qué diablos haces acá?

Francis se acomoda en la silla como si de un trono se tratase (bastardo pomposo) y voltea el periódico para mostrarle una foto. –¿Has visto la noticia del accidente de Iván?

Iván es un chiquillo que ronda por la edad de Alfred y tiene la sonrisa más espeluznante que Arthur haya visto. Eso incluye las de Francis cuando está más chalado que de costumbre. Francis, sin embargo, se lleva bien con él. Arthur supone que entre locos se entienden.

–¿Tan terrible fue?

–Prácticamente se lanzó de una montaña en esquíes que no domina.

–¿Por qué?

–Ni idea. Está bien, menos mal, pero eso no era a lo que venía. Mira abajo.

Arthur toma el periódico para verlo de cerca. Bajo la noticia, hay una pequeña publicidad de una nueva película, y al leerla, siente que se le suaviza la expresión del rostro por unos instantes.

–'Peter Pan'.

–¡Sí! –Francis extiende los brazos hacia arriba y cambia de posición las piernas–.Tenemos que ir.

–Sí… espera, ¿qué? ¿ _Tenemos_?

–Sí, vendrás conmigo.

–¿Por qué habría de ir contigo?

–Porque sé un montón de ridiculeces tuyas de cuando eras chiquito y sé a quién contárselas.

–¡Y yo también sé un montón de ridiculeces tuyas y puedo contarlas!

–Adelante – Francis sonrió socarronamente–. Ojo por ojo…

Una intensa guerra de miradas después, Arthur se le colorean las orejas y se da la vuelta.

–Excelente –Francis suelta su risa de victoria. Arthur se tapa la cabeza con la almohada.

–Te odio.

–Pero ya no tanto.

* * *

 _"Nunca resultaba más siniestro que cuando se mostraba todo cortés, lo cual es probablemente la mejor prueba de educación, y la elegancia de su dicción, incluso cuando maldecía, así como la prestancia de su porte, demostraban que no era de la misma clase que su tripulación."_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Arthur de dieciséis años es un joven que prefiere estar sólo que mal acompañado, más que cuando era chiquito, porque ahora sabe cómo evitar a la gente indeseable. Conserva el porte elegante forjado por la esgrima y no le huye a la responsabilidad. Siempre se mantiene sereno, pero no le molesta ablandarse con Alfred y Matthew.

Aunque siempre habrá alguien que le hará perder la compostura, ya nos podemos imaginar quién.

Francis sabe esto y lo acepta con gracia, como todo. Por gracia entiéndase: haré lo que me da la gana porque me gusta joderte. Ya que las fuerzas del universo insisten en juntarlos, Francis le tiene que sacar provecho de alguna manera, por lo que cuando lo ve en el pasillo conversando con Kiku, aprovecha para asomar la cabeza y decir:

–No te olvides de nuestra cita.

Arthur rueda los ojos y lo empuja. –Lárgate.

–Kiku, ¿te conté alguna vez cuando Arthur pensó que sería el fin del mundo?

–¡Ése fuiste tú, idiota! –Arthur reclama–. Tú fuiste el que se le metió la idea que el 96 sería el fin del mundo, sólo porque terminaba en seis.

–Fue tan gracioso, _mon cher_ , no tienes idea.

–¿Pero eso significa –Kiku arqueó una ceja– que el fin del mundo puede ser el 2006?

Arthur y Francis se miran por un momento y luego sueltan una risa.

–Vamos, Kiku, no vas a pensar que eso es cierto.

–Lo único que va a terminar el 2006 es el colegio para este idiota. Si es que termina, claro.

–Si es que tú logras graduarte el año anterior, cualquier sonso puede.

Oh, ahí hay algo que Arthur no había notado antes. Francis en dos años se gradúa, pero Arthur lo hará en tres.

Mh.

–Como sea –Arthur se limpia una imaginaria mota de polvo del pantalón–. Ya que no me queda de otra, vamos, pero no el día del estreno.

–¿Oh? ¿Y por qué no? –Francis muestra todos los dientes y le pasa el brazo por los hombros–.¿Qué cosa tienes planeado?

–Nada.

–Un pequeño consejo, mi estimado, como el mayor que soy: la regla de 'no meterse con la hermana del amigo' vale para primas y Antonios.

–No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando. – Algún día Arthur se dará cuenta que sus orejas le traicionan.

–Escucha a tus mayores, _mon cher_. – Y sólo porque Kiku ha comenzado a mirarlos de una manera que lo está haciendo sentir incómodo por alguna razón (nunca confíes en los callados), hace una floritura y da paso al costado.

–Te odio.

–Pero no tanto.

–No estés tan seguro de eso.

* * *

 _"Si uno cierra los ojos y tiene suerte, puede ver a veces un charco informe de preciosos colores pálidos flotando en la oscuridad"_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Y mientras están en el cine, volvamos a los sueños por un momentito, ¿les parece?

Los sueños de niños muchas veces son cruelmente destrozados. Otras veces, permanecen intactos. Y otras veces, son remodelados por la realidad. En estos casos particulares, parece darse lo último.

Tenemos entonces que no se puede tener grandiosas aventuras fantásticas fuera de la imaginación, ni hacer perdurar la belleza de un momento más allá del momento de una manera literal. Trágico, sería grandioso que se pudiera.

Pero siempre hay otros modos. Y ambos están en la edad para poder descubrirlos.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

 _"Entonces, si se aprietan aún más los ojos, el charco empieza a cobrar forma y los colores se hacen tan vívidos que con otro apretón estallarán en llamas."_

* * *

–Hey.

–¿Mh?

–¿Quién te ha dado el mejor dedal?

–Qué te importa.

* * *

 **Notas (notitas, nototas)**

– Le sigh, pos he aquí la parte que más alkdsjakdsjas me da de este fic: el espacio temporal. Si son fastidiosos con el tiempo como yo: la primera película de Piratas del Caribe y la película de Peter Pan se estrenaron en julio y diciembre del 2003, respectivamente. So esta parte de la historia va por ese tiempo. Cuando dije que este fic se basó en esa película y el libro de Peter Pan, lo dije en serio (?).

– Pregunté a una amiga y me dijo que normalmente se termina el colegio a los 18-19 en Estados Unidos. Aquí ambos terminan el colegio cuando están por cumplir 19 años (lo cual no sé si es pegado a la realidad, en tal caso imaginemos que se sacaron la michi cuando eran chicos y comenzaron más tarde (?)) y les reduje la diferencia de edad a un año por razones que incluyen el sentirme incómoda al escribir amoríos en la adolescencia temprana. Chibolos deberían estar estudiando *agita bastón imaginario*.

– "Pero si esto se desarrolla en tiempo pasado, ¿por qué la mayoría está escrito en tiempo presente?", dices. "No tengo una respuesta convincente, además de que el tiempo presente es cool", digo. -fail-

– En Estados Unidos las clases son de agosto-setiembre a mayo-junio, según leí (qué raro me parece esto, i swear). Francis termina el colegio el 2006 y Arthur al año siguiente.

Gracias por leer c:


	3. Tres

Necesito Digimon Tri y pizza en mi vida ;A;

* * *

 **Tres.**

–.–.–

 _Captain Jack Sparrow: "Do you have the courage and the fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"_

–.–.–

Un día civilizado que no requiere de 'Parley's. Impresionante lo que el tiempo puede hacer.

Aunque la verdadera razón de tal maravilla es que ambos le caen mal al mismo profesor, y éste tiene la autoridad de ponerlos a cargo de organizar la ceremonia de primavera que se avecina.

–¿Está permitido que haga eso? –Arthur agita un palillo que tiene un extremo rojo, el culpable azaroso de sus desgracias actuales.

–No creo que eso importe. –Francis lleva en sus manos un palillo similar.

–Y al fin de cuentas, me tocó contigo.

–¡Cállate! Eso lo debería decir yo. ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar cuando me falta tan poco por graduarme?

–¡Shh! –Arthur mira por sobre su hombro–.¡Escóndete!

Francis no tiene tiempo para pensar en dónde esconderse porque Arthur lo jala debajo de una mesa. Afuera de la sala de profesores, dos personas pasan sin notar su presencia.

–¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí, en primer lugar?

–Tratando de conseguir una copia de los documentos que necesitamos sin tener que recurrir al profesor –Arthur se vuelve a mirarlo con molestia–, porque alguien los rompió.

–Tu culpa, ¿qué tanto te cuesta firmar una condenada hoja?

–Tengo derecho de saber qué estoy firmando.

–¡Ni que fuera una partida de matrimonio, maldita sea!

–¡Cállate! Buscaré los documentos, les sacamos copia y salimos de una vez.

–La única fotocopiadora que funciona está en el taller de cómputo.

–Entonces apúrate.

La carrera a la sala de cómputo pasa desapercibida a pesar de las quejas de Francis.

–Todavía tenemos que lidiar con este muchachito.

–¿Feliks?

–Ése mismo. Tú te encargas de él. Si vuelvo a escuchar una sugerencia de ponis rosas para la ceremonia, voy a llorar.

–Ya te pusiste a llorar la anterior vez –Arthur luce bastante satisfecho al respecto.

–¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto cuando me falta tan poco para graduarme? –Francis se deja caer al suelo de rodillas. Arthur espera que le haya dolido el melodrama.

–Siempre has sido un idiota con suerte.

Desde que comenzó, Francis y todos los que se gradúan no pueden dejar de quejarse por absolutamente todo. Esto hace despertar los instintos asesinos de Arthur. Al menos ya se van a largar, deberían dejar de chillar.

Pero bueno, debe ser algo aterrador el terminar el colegio. Hora de enfrentar el mundo real. Y teniendo en cuenta quiénes van a ser los graduados este año, todo tiene el potencial de ser un desastre.

–¿Cuáles son tus planes?

–Conseguir los documentos que rompiste sin ser visto.

Arthur rueda los ojos –Al terminar el colegio, me refiero. ¿De verdad vas a viajar?

–A Europa. Principalmente a Francia. Hace años que no vamos para allá, Mamá está más ansiosa por ir que yo.

–¿Irás con la bola de enfermos?

–Sí. Ambos tienen familias en otros países. ¿No es raro?

–Conveniente, supongo.

–¿Me extrañarás?

–Estaré ocupado con mi último año para nimiedades como ésas.

Aún en el suelo, Francis recuesta la espalda contra la fotocopiadora.

–Deberías escribir, Arthur.

–¿Qué?

–Nunca te presentaste para ese concurso de cuentos. Hazlo. Te llevo un concurso de ventaja.

–No escucho consejos de vagos. Y quedaste segundo puesto.

–Feliciano ganó porque es el nieto del director.

–Sí, claro, consuélate con eso.

–Lo digo en serio Arthur. Si al volver veo que no has hecho nada, me voy a sentir decepcionado.

No debería ser así, pero la amenaza de decepción en verdad suena a amenaza. Arthur observa a Francis cerrar los ojos. El ronroneo de la fotocopiadora los hace sentir adormilados.

* * *

 _"Peter no era como los demás chicos, pero por fin sentía miedo. Le recorrió un estremecimiento, como un temblor que pasara por el mar, pero en el mar un temblor sucede a otro hasta que hay cientos de ellos y Peter sintió solamente ése."_

–.–.–

Los problemas siempre son así por lo inesperados que son.

Las circunstancias iniciales no son claras. Lo único claro es esto: un partido de fútbol terminó en guerra y los que no están mal, están peor y esperando por una ambulancia.

Y Francis está peor.

–Levántate. Francis, levántate.

–Dale espacio para que respire, Arthur –Alfred es bastante alto y fuerte ahora, pero no iba a intentar separarlos.

–Puede respirar una vez que se levante. Francis, te he golpeado más fuerte que esto, ¡levántate!

Es bastante perturbador verlo desmayado en el piso con una herida en la cabeza que seguía sangrando de a ratos.

–¿Cómo diablos pasó esto? – murmuró Alfred, viendo a los demás alrededor en distintos penosos estados.

–Culpa de Ludwig –. Ése es otro chiquillo que ahora está más alto y fuerte de lo que debería.

–No, esto es la culpa de todos, todos son unos resentidos…

–¡No te la des de filósofo, Alfred, cuando le has roto la pierna a Ki…

–A-agh.

Hay un montón de movimiento para acomodar a Francis en una posición reclinada y permitirle que arroje la bilis que se le subió a la boca.

–Bonjour. –Una sonrisa demente en su boca. –Estás haciendo que me duela el cuello.

–Maldición, maldito _idiota_ , olvida el hospital, te voy a matar.

–Arthur, luego lo matas. –Alfred se puso de pie– Iré a ayudar. Cualquier cosa me llamas. Hazle conversación.

–Yey, 'Parley'.

–¿No puedo matarlo para librarlo de su sufrimiento?

Pero Alfred ya se ha ido a otro lado. Francis trata de incorporarse para quedarse sentado. Arthur no le queda de otra que ayudarlo y prestar su costado como punto de apoyo.

–Ah –Francis exhala contra su hombro –, uno pensaría que luego de la primera, no habría segunda.

–Sigo sin saber qué diablos pasó.

–Mh.

Arthur lo mira de lado.–¿Duele?

–Tanto como tus costillas y tu ojo deben doler.

–Pero yo no me desmayé.

–Pensé que preferías cuando estaba callado.

Francis mantiene la cabeza gacha y la voz ligera, pero Arthur lo siente respirar profundamente y el brazo temblar. Demasiado orgulloso para admitir dolor.

Arthur lo entiende completamente.

Esta revelación es bastante pesada y deja a Arthur frío por unos momentos. Pero está cansado, terriblemente cansado, así que deja que su peso lo aplaste y apoya la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Francis. Cierra los ojos.

* * *

 _"Llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo tic tac que seguía haciéndolo sin percatarse de ello."_

Están en un tranquilo bar porque lograron escabullirse con éxito. En algún momento estuvieron rodeados de los otros chicos, pero ahora ellos estaban concentrados alrededor de la mesa de pool. Francis y Arthur seguían en la cómoda esquina a la que llegaron.

–Creo que nos dejaron entrar porque ya se va a acabar el año.

–Seguro –Arthur removió el contenido de su vaso antes de beberlo por completo.

–Cuidado con eso. Si vuelves a desnudarte y hacer de mesero…

–Eso nunca pasó, cállate. –Francis se ríe. Arthur está tentado de robarle su vaso.

–Ni lo pienses. No te regalo alcohol ni de broma. Eres un terrible borracho.

–No lo soy.

–La otra vez terminaste llorando porque Alfred está 'muy grande'.

Una pequeña pausa. –Pero está muy grande.

–¡Apenas le llevas 4 años! Cielos, te rechaza el té y se te desmorona el mundo.

–Matthew aún toma el té conmigo –gruñe Arthur–. Alfred tiene la misma edad, debería tomar el té conmigo.

–Sólo estás celoso de Iván.

–No entiendo a esos idiotas. La mitad del tiempo se ignoran y nos usan de espías del otro, y la otra mitad se la pasan comparando quién la tiene más grande.

–Aj, dime que esa fue una metáfora que no te salió.

–Lo fue, oh mierda, no me hagas pensar en eso –Arthur dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

–Dios, ¿por qué a mí? Toma –Francis le extiende su vaso con desgano.

–Te amo –Arthur se lo arrebata con innecesaria fuerza y se lo lleva a la boca.

Dos segundos después se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Felizmente ya había tragado el sorbo, aunque igual sintió atorarse.

Francis vuelve a reírse –Dime algo que no sepa.

–Estoy borracho.

–No lo estás.

–Sí, lo estoy.

–No, no lo estás –Y se le acerca. Pero Arthur es quien lo toma del cabello y junta sus rostros.

Al comienzo es incómodo, porque las narices se golpean y la textura barba que se está dejando crecer Francis le causa sorpresa y el respingo hace que se golpeen la cabeza, pero luego. Es como esa condenada escena de una mala comedia romántica.

–Toma –Francis murmura contra sus labios y coloca algo frío entre sus manos–.Regalo de cumpleaños.

–Faltan dos semanas –Arthur quiere ver lo que es, pero eso implica apartarse un poco. – Y nunca nos damos regalos.

–Se acercan los exámenes.

–Sí, por supuesto.

Francis apoya su frente contra la de él. Se ve ridículo haciendo ojos bizcos, pero no le da ganas de reír.

Puede jurar que lo escucha pasar saliva. –¿Quieres ir afuera?

Arthur considera la opción por unos momentos. Se guarda el regalo en el bolsillo sin mirarlo–.No. Ya falta poco para irnos.

Y junta sus rostros de nuevo.

* * *

 _"¿Cuál de estas aventuras elegiremos? Lo mejor será echarlo a la suerte.  
He lanzado la moneda y ha ganado la laguna. Esto casi le hace a uno desear que hubiera ganado el barranco o el pastel o la hoja de Campanilla. Claro que podría volver a hacerlo tres veces más y elegir la aventura que se repitiera; no obstante, quizás lo más justo sea quedarse con la laguna."_

–.–.–

Parecía que a Alfred le iba a dar un ataque en el teléfono, pero fastidiar al chico es entretenido, así que Francis se hizo de rogar a pesar que ya había decidido ir a su fiesta de Halloween.

Hay un pequeño hincón en su costado que no lo deja desde que entra a la casa. No es el traje, tampoco la cantidad de gente reunida (en serio, este chiquito es un escandaloso para todo), pero pretenderá que es por alguna de esas causas.

Incluso cuando el pinchazo se hace más fuerte por unos momentos al no ver un traje rojo.

–Sherlock Holmes.

Arthur se da la vuelta y Francis esconde la sorpresa del rostro. ¿En qué momento lo alcanzó en talla?

–No por mucho. Alfred planea algo.

–¿Qué?

–Ni idea, pero incluye un arnés.

–¿Te va a lanzar de algún lado?

–Más le vale que no.

Lovino escoge ese momento para entrar con un par de ametralladoras y un camisón de vieja, seguido del resto de personajes de su cuento. Antonio y Belle los abrazan a ambos con entusiasmo.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Francis? –Belle se ve adorable con su caperuza roja. – ¿Verdad que te vas a estudiar a París?

–Oui– Francis controla su sonrisa al ver la mirada de su hermano–. Historia del arte.

–C'est génial!

–Bien por ti –dice Arthur. Francis asiente.

Varios disfraces ingeniosos y estrafalarios después, Arthur está volando por el techo con los calzones por afuera al lado de Alfred.

–¿Puedo dispararles? –Lovino carga el arma que luce tan inquietantemente real.

–Tranquilo, Lovino–Belle le acaricia la cabeza.

–Puedes dispararle a Arthur –comenta felizmente Antonio–. Por no mantenerse fiel al personaje. Robin no vuela.

–Batman tampoco vuela.

–Batman es Batman.

– _Yo_ vuelo –Francis se acomoda el sombrero verde con pluma roja.

–Ohh, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo –Antonio comenzó a mirar a todos lados–.¿Dónde está Gilbert?

–Se unió a Bollywood– Belle señaló con la cabeza. Lovino estaba extrañamente interesado en la coreografía.

–Hey – la voz grave de Lars lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa. – ¿Te ayudo?

Francis volvió la vista al escenario, donde Matthew presentaba los trajes del grupo de Kiku, Arthur le quitaba de un golpe la máscara a Alfred y había un robot detrás de todos ellos por alguna inexplicable razón.

–No, gracias –le palmeó el brazo–. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

–.–.–

 _Jack Sparrow: "The entire entire we want to go, we go.  
That's what a ship is, you know. lt's not just a keeland a deck and 's what a ship needs.  
But what a ship is,what the Black Pearl really is,  
is freedom."_

* * *

 _Barbossa: "Here it is!  
The cursed treasure."_

–.–.–

La fiesta después de la fiesta es un mini campamento en medio del patio trasero con demasiadas botellas de cervezas y trajes de esclavos romanos. Todos están lo suficientemente exhaustos y alcoholizados para cuestionar el por qué. Kiku está durmiendo, enrollado en sí mismo. Ludwig sirve de almohada para Feliciano y su hermano. Lars cumple la misma función para su grupo de disfraces. Iván y Alfred están sentados frente a frente tratando de hacer caer al otro con la mirada.

En resumen, es un buen momento para hablar.

–Gané el segundo puesto –dice Arthur. Se han alejado del resto y están sentados contra el muro a insistencia de Francis, porque de ninguna manera iba a echarse sobre el pasto ("¿Y si se me sube algo al cabello? ¿Ah?")

–Ja. Y no tienes excusa. –Francis recibe un empujón en el hombro que se transforma en un tirón al instante siguiente para evitar que se vaya de costado– Siempre tan malvado.

–Te lo mereces.

–Y te vas a Inglaterra.

–Sí. Los viejos se han reconciliado sabe Dios cómo.

–Estoy comenzando a pensar que estás obsesionado conmigo, me estás siguiendo al mismo continente.

–Te aseguro que me voy a mantener de mi lado del Canal, tengo cosas que hacer.

A unos cuantos metros, Alfred se cayó, como era de esperar: Iván toma vodka como si fuera agua. Es algo perturbador pero no tanto como verlo siendo extrañamente gentil al acomodar a Alfred en una posición más cómoda. Arthur tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no separarlos, sobre todo cuando Iván finalmente se recuesta a su costado.

–Eso es tierno y terrorífico– sentenció Francis.

–Dime cualquier cosa para distraerme.

–El viaje fue grandioso, pero no suficiente – dice rápidamente –. Pensé que lo sería. Pensé que podría regresar y continuar aquí. En vez de eso, me convenció de lo contrario. No sé qué es lo que quiero, sólo sé que este lugar me es muy chico y muy conocido.

Lo es. Realmente lo es. Entiende perfectamente lo que Francis quiere decir porque siente lo mismo. Y Francis, maldito sea, sabe eso también. ¿Por qué este idiota tiene que ser el que mejor lo conoce?

–Tú y yo –continuó –siempre hemos querido lo mismo. Conquistar el mundo. Hacerlo nuestro. Nuestras ambiciones son grandes y muchas. Siempre lo han sido.

–Más grandes que nosotros. – concluyó Arthur. Francis asintió.

Arthur soltó una risita. –A Alfred le va a dar algo cuando se entere.

–Probablemente –Francis sonrió de lado– Antonio casi se puso a llorar cuando le conté mis planes.

–Dile que deje de ver tanta telenovela, no quiero ser protagonista de la suya imaginaria.

–Demasiado tarde. Somos una de sus preferidas, al parecer.

–Lamento el no lamentar arruinarla.

–Sí. Lamento lo mismo.

–.–.–

 _"– Bueno, bueno – exclamó Peter –, nada de escenas. Adiós, Wendy.  
Y le ofreció la mano alegremente, como si realmente tuvieran que irse ya, porque él tenía algo importante que hacer.  
Ella tuvo que cogerle la mano, ya que no daba señales de preferir un dedal."_

* * *

 _ **Notas, notitas, nototas**_

FFnet, deja de joder mis guiones, staph plis.

Ack, pues si logro solucionar un inconveniente y por lo tanto tengo tiempo libre, edito el siguiente capítulo. Si no se puede, lo subo tal como lo presenté en el evento. Le sigh.

Gracias por leer c:


	4. Cuatro

**Último capítulo c: sadly no pude hacer modificaciones, pero bue, espero que sea de su agrado igual. Fear the fluff.**

 **Also, ffnet, qué tienes en contra de mis guiones?! D:**

* * *

 **Cuatro.**

 _"–¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo Peter?  
–Lo último que me dijo fue: «Espérame siempre y una noche me oirás graznar.»  
–Sí.  
–Pero, fíjate qué pena, se olvidó de mí– dijo Wendy sonriendo. Así de adulta era."_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Alfred vino a visitarlo en las vacaciones. Arthur aceptó la visita sin darse cuenta que había aceptado hasta que Alfred lo llamó antes de abordar el avión. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, pensó.

–¡Está lloviendo! –exclamó Alfred con la cara pegada a la ventana del taxi, camino a su apartamento.

–Es Londres, Alfred.

–¡Pero está lloviendo de verdad!

–¡En todos lados llueve de verdad!

–¡Pero es mi primer día en Londres y está lloviendo! ¡Genial!

Arthur se llevó una mano a la cara. El gesto ocultó la sonrisa que amenazaba asomarse.

Durante los siguientes días se convirtió en el guía personal de Alfred en su tour por la ciudad. Contrario a lo que pensaba, no fue una tarea pesada en lo absoluto. En los años que había pasado, Arthur se había enamorado de la ciudad. Londres era grandioso: hermoso, agitado, bullicioso y completamente suyo. Era el único aquí, sus hermanos estaban en otra parte del Reino Unido y los antiguos amigos y conocidos en otras partes del mundo, separados por mar u océano.

Un lugar libre de recuerdos. Una página en blanco. Gustar era poco, Londres lo había enamorado por completo.

Por supuesto, si decía esto en voz alta, era posible que a Alfred le diera un infarto (bastante probable, el hombre aún aspiraba hamburguesas y gaseosas para vivir); así que sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos y suspirar cansinamente cuando Alfred comparaba absolutamente todo con su símil estadounidense.

Estaban en el "London Eye". Solos, afortunadamente, Arthur tenía los músculos de la cara cansados de tanta disculpa silenciosa a los desafortunados londineses que se pasaban por su lado por los comentarios de su amigo. Alfred, como era de esperarse, ni se había dado cuenta de ello y ahora estaba comparando la ruleta con alguna de Disneylandia o algo así. Gracias a los cielos, aún tenía la habilidad de escucharlo (a medias) y no enloquecer.

–¿Hacia dónde está Francia? –preguntó Alfred, mirando la ciudad a sus pies haciéndose más pequeña conforme subían.

O quizás no.

–No tengo idea–respondió, manteniendo el tono de su voz bastante neutral.

–Está al sur, ¿verdad?

–Supongo, dudo que se haya movido.

–¿Hacia dónde está el sur, entonces?

–No tengo idea.

Alfred volteó a mirarlo. Arthur contempló la posibilidad de sobrevivir si se lanzaba. Muy bajas, maldición.

–¿Ya no tienes la brújula que te regaló?

–Se rompió –Arthur metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó sus llaves, sujetas a una figura verde–.Tengo un nuevo llavero.

–¿Qué rayos es eso? ¡Hey! –Alfred hizo una cara cuando le lanzó las llaves pero las atrapó en el aire–. ¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Un conejo radioactivo con alas?

– Cállate, a mí me gusta.

–Hombre, la brújula era genial – El conejo radioactivo volaba de una mano de Alfred a la otra–.Tú adorabas esa brújula.

–Se malogró, Alfred.

–Dijiste que se había roto.

–Alfred –Arthur agravó la voz, deleitándose un poquito al ver que el otro tensaba los hombros–. ¿Qué diablos haces?

– Nada. Hago volar al conejo radioactivo.

–¿Por qué las preguntas, entonces?

–Por nada.

– Bien.

Pasaron el resto de la vuelta en pesado silencio, Arthur cuidadosamente manteniendo la mente en blanco y Alfred contemplando la ciudad nuevamente, rebotando su llavero en la mano. Les tomó hasta la hora de cenar el volver a hablar con normalidad, pero Alfred parecía un poco apesadumbrado, a pesar que estaba comiendo. Arthur nunca aprendió a lidiar con un Alfred triste, y toda su molestia y recelo se esfumó con un largo suspiro.

– No hemos cortado comunicación, ¿sabes?

Alfred lo miró de reojo –¿En serio? ¿Se han visto?

–No últimamente, pero entre el Facebook, Twitter y demás redes sociales a las que me has obligado a unirme, es imposible no tener noticias de todos.

–Eso no es lo mismo. Ustedes dos apenas postean algo.

–No todos tenemos la necesidad de comunicar hasta que estamos en el baño.

–Hey, Feliciano lo hace.

–Feliciano da detalles que nadie quiere saber de Ludwig.

–Pero es gracioso.

–Mi vida era mejor antes de saber lo que sucede cuando Ludwig se pasa con la cerveza y las salchichas.

Ambos estallaron en risas, Alfred atorándose mientras grita "¡Hombre, estoy comiendo!" y Arthur sintiéndose terriblemente nostálgico de pronto. Una sensación casi dolorosa que no había sentido en todo el año que llevaba en Londres.

–Pensé –Alfred se sacó los lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos lentamente con una servilleta–. Pensé que ustedes serían así, ¿sabes? Gilbert me dijo que se conocen desde que eran bebés, prácticamente. Y siempre peleaban, sí, pero, bueno. – Alfred se puso colorado de pronto y Arthur se mordió el labio para no reírse– Iván y yo también peleamos, pero...

–Ustedes no pelean. Ustedes se hacen la guerra fría y hacen que otros se peleen por ustedes.

–Es su culpa –Alfred frunció el ceño–, es la persona más terca del mundo.

–Oh, y él es único terco, seguro.

–Al final, yo siempre tengo la razón.

–Una cosa es que tengas la razón y otra es que te demos la razón para que dejes de joder.

–Aguarda, hombre, aguarda, aguarda, aguarda – Alfred acompañó sus palabras con un montón de aspavientos–.¿Por qué estamos hablando de mí?

–Tú trajiste el tema –Arthur se encogió de hombros.

–Y tú me estás distrayendo.

–Y tú estás en el jodido país equivocado, amigo –Alfred se encogió un poco al oír el pesado acento inglés de Arthur–.Esto es el Reino Unido, no Rusia.

–No quiero morir de frío, gracias. –Alfred recordó entonces que aún tiene los lentes en la mano y se los colocó.– Eso es para el final.

Arthur arqueó una ceja. –¿En serio?

–Quiero conocer un poco de Europa primero. Francia es la siguiente parada. Luego Italia o Alemania, tengo que confirmar aún. Sabes, ahora me alegro de tener amigos de distintos orígenes, me ahorro gastos de estadía.

– Qué bueno saber que te somos convenientes. – Arthur picó las cuantas verduras que le quedaba con el tenedor –. No puedo creer que irás a Moscú para verlo. No te ofendas, pero el tipo me sigue dando cosas.

–Sí, bueno, siempre quise hacer algo de las películas –Alfred sonrió brevemente–. Y no te ofendas, pero...

–¿Pero?

Alfred de repente adoptó una expresión madura, a falta de palabras para describir. Con una mano sobre la otra, con toda la seriedad del mundo, lo miró gravemente antes de decir:

– No quiero terminar como tú y Francis.

Pasaron varios segundos, ninguno de ellos con alguna buena respuesta.

– _Touché_ – dice finalmente, porque ésa es la clásica respuesta a una estocada.

* * *

La brújula estaba malograda en serio, por un descuido que casi termina en un atropello cuando se le cayó en la pista.

Pensó en arreglarla. La chica con la que se estaba viendo conocía un lugar al costado de una peluquería. Pero la conversación giró hacia otro lado y luego estaban hablando sobre hacerse un corte de cabello distinto. Que te quede mejor, le dijo.

Y en eso, recordó…

 _"Idiota. Este es mi peinado normal."  
"Correcto, capitán."  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque tu cabello no es como el mío, y ese el único peinado que te queda. Y me gusta porque puedo dibujarlo, así que nunca lo cambies."_

… y soltó una palabrota que hizo sentir ofendida a su compañera.

No duraron mucho después de eso, Arthur no se pudo deshacer del sabor amargo del recuerdo, pero dejó de llevar la brújula consigo a partir de entonces. No tiene sentido llevar algo que no muestra dirección alguna.

* * *

De: Francis Bonnefoy  
Para: Arthur Kirkland  
Asunto: Carga recibida.  
Que quede constatado que ante cualquier desastre que suceda en la siguiente semana a esta nación, serás señalado como el culpable.  
Bises.  
Francis.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Arthur Kirkland  
Para: Francis Bonnefoy  
Asunto: Re: Carga recibida.  
Quedé exento de toda responsabilidad en el momento que abordó el túnel. Hora que aprendan a pelear por sí solos por allá.  
Kirkland.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Francis Bonnefoy  
Para: Arthur Kirkland  
Asunto: Re: Re: Carga recibida.  
Lo trajiste a este lado del Atlántico, es tu culpa. Ya está haciendo comparaciones. Voy a mandar la cuenta de las pastillHOLAARTHUUUUUUUUUR :D :D :DDDDDD FRANCIS DIC E QU TAMAUN

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Francis Bonnefoy  
Para: Arthur Kirkland  
Asunto: Re: Re: Carga recibida.  
Los odio a los dos.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Arthur Kirkland  
Para: Francis Bonnefoy  
Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Carga recibida.  
Manda la cuenta. Vale la pena.

* * *

 _Jack Sparrow: "Me, I'm dishonest, and with a dishonest man you can always trust him to be dishonest."_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Las manos le escuecen y es por eso que Francis sabe que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que ha creado algo que realmente le satisfaga. No es por falta de habilidad, claro que no, pero ese sentimiento de logro al terminar una obra se ha ido apagando últimamente. Es aterrador.

La visita de Alfred es un respiro y una maldición a la vez. Lo bueno es que está lo suficientemente ocupado sirviendo de guía turística e arruinando sus intentos de Cupido (Francis _no_ va a recibir consejos amorosos de un niñato, aun cuando dicho niñato tiene planeado hacer la cosa más "Aw" que haya visto), como para estresarse. Lo malo es que debe soportar el ser guía turística y los intentos de Cupido de _Alfred_. Francis va a matar a cierto cejón. O lo mandará a Rusia atado a una silla y lo dejará afuera del cuarto de Iván. Sí, eso es mejor.

Afortunadamente, hay otro lado bueno en todo esto. Visitar la ciudad de la que se ha enamorado lo ha vuelto a enamorar. Es un simpático sentimiento: contemplar la belleza en lo tantas veces visto.

Es por eso que, siendo el último día de Alfred aquí (buena suerte, Antonio, lo siento, pero no realmente), Francis salió con acuarelas y materiales en mano. Es la hora del almuerzo y Alfred está… en algún lado. Probablemente comiendo. No se va a perder. Y Francis está sentado afuera de un restaurante mirando las edificaciones y la gente que pasa. Es un día fresco y tiene la mezcla de colores perfecta para pintar su vista favorita de Mont Saint-Michel de memoria.

Absorto como está, le toma un tiempo darse cuenta que alguien tiene apuntado una cámara hacia él, hasta que el flash ilumina el lienzo.

Francis voltea y sin saber por qué, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

–Oh–Una chica lo mira con expresión asustada–. Disculpa por tomarte una foto sin permiso–dice en inglés.

–Ah, no–Francis relaja su postura al darse cuenta lo tenso que estaba. Qué raro–. No, no hay problema.

–De todas maneras, disculpa, creo que fue un poco grosero.

–No, para nada, para nada–Francis esboza una practicada sonrisa y señala la silla a su costado–. Acompáñame si así lo deseas. ¿Asumo que te gusta mi trabajo?

–Sí, es hermoso, gracias–la chica se sienta–, justo ayer he visitado ese lugar. Me llamo Riza.

–Francis. _Enchanté_.

* * *

Mensaje Enviado: Arthur  
Mensaje Enviado: Arthur  
Mensaje Enviado: Arthur  
Mensaje Enviado: Arthur arthurarthurarthurarthurARTHURARTHUR ARTHURRRRRALKSULK

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Recibido: ¡¿QUÉ?!

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Enviado: No c k comi y francis abla kn 1 xik

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Recibido:Ortografía, Alfred.  
Mensaje Recibido: Estás en Francia. Allá comen caracoles. Te lo advertí.  
Mensaje Recibido:¿Y sólo una chica?

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Enviado: EWWWW LAKSDLASKJDLAS DDDDD:  
Mensaje Enviado: Si slo 1 xik D:

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Recibido: Ortografía, Alfred, en serio.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Enviado: XIK ARTHUR y s ms bonita k tu D: ms bonita k yo D8

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Recibido: Voy a apagar mi celular.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Enviado: NO ARTHUR NO C K COMI MIRA FOTO  
Mensaje Enviado: VISTE

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Recibido:¿Qué rayos es eso?

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Enviado: NO C TT me fui a un McDonald's y los veo desde aquí

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Recibido: ¿Por qué McDonald's sí lo escribes bien?  
Mensaje Recibido: Dime que no te metiste a uno de los juegos.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Enviado: no m mti a los juegos

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Recibido: Alfred, salte de los juegos.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Enviado: Stoy n lo ms alto t mantndr informado

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Recibido: Vas a hacer que la UE te declare persona no grata.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Mensaje Enviado: K s ue D:

* * *

 _Barbossa: "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner._ _You're in one."_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Francis piensa que no podrá terminar esta pintura.

Riza se despide y él sonríe porque está acostumbrado a hacerlo. A su alrededor, las edificaciones y las personas siguen iguales en esencia. Es la mitad de la tarde de un fin de semana en París y el viento revuelve las conversaciones y las risas y la música, es un día hermoso, en verdad.

Pero Francis apoya el codo en la mesa, el mentón en la mano, y piensa…

 _"Me temo que soy una persona terriblemente vanidosa. Si hubiera algo para conservar mi cabello como está ahora por siempre y para siempre, lo haría en un instante."_  
 _Risas. "¿Tu alma por tu cabello?"_  
 _"Y quizás la cara también. Y el cuerpo, ya que estamos en eso"._  
 _Riza apoya los codos sobre la mesa._  
 _"¿Estás seguro? Vivirías para siempre, ¿sabes?"_

–¡Francis!

Alfred frena con las justas, aunque igual termina con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, y el impulso la empuja contra su estómago.

–Merde, Alfred, agh.

–Lo siento, lo siento–Alfred se acomoda los lentes y jala la mesa– ¿Estás…? Hey, ¿qué pasó?

* * *

 _Barbossa: Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are._

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Arthur Kirkland  
Para: Francis Bonnefoy  
Asunto: (Ninguno)  
Alfred dice que debería preocuparme por ti. ¿Debería preocuparme por ti?  
Y por cierto, ¿qué rayos era eso que se comió Alfred?  
Kirkland.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Francis Bonnefoy  
Para: Arthur Kirkland  
Asunto: Re: (Ninguno)  
Tuve que soportar a Alfred por una semana. Claro que deberías preocuparte.  
No tengo idea, el idiota borró la foto. Pero dudo que haya sido más asqueroso que el cerro de hamburguesas que tragó como cena.  
Francis.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Arthur Kirkland  
Para: Francis Bonnefoy  
Asunto: Re: Re: (Ninguno)  
El hombre me ha llenado el celular de puros SMS diciendo que te escriba. Mira lo que pasa cuando uno trata de ser amable.  
Kirkland.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Francis Bonnefoy  
Para: Arthur Kirkland  
Asunto: Re: Re: Re: (Ninguno)  
Lo siento. Estrés. Mucho en qué pensar. Disculpa.  
Francis.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Arthur Kirkland  
Para: Francis Bonnefoy  
Asunto: Muchos Re:s  
Un lo siento _y_ un disculpa. Ahora sí estoy preocupado.  
Ya sé que no estás acostumbrado a pensar, pero con la práctica se te hará más fácil.  
Escúpelo, rana. ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿No te funcionó el ligue?  
Kirkland.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Francis Bonnefoy  
Para: Arthur Kirkland  
Asunto: Ja, qué gracioso.  
Puedo conversar sin intentar ligar, ¿sabías?  
Dime, mi querido casi graduado en Letras. ¿Has notado que hemos hablado en esta semana más de en lo que va del año? ¿Posiblemente el anterior, también?

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Arthur Kirkland  
Para: Francis Bonnefoy  
Asunto: Hablaba en serio.  
Eso contaba la leyenda. Así que era verdad.  
Lo estoy notando ahora. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es el último año y tengo que ver si sigo aquí o me regreso a . Y tú debes estar ocupado con tu trabajo en la galería, ¿creo? Y ya que no entiendo la necesidad de comunicar todo lo que hago en Twitter o Facebook, bueno, ahí lo tienes.  
Y ahora acabo de escribir el mail más largo de entre los dos y me siento incómodo.  
Kirkland.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Francis Bonnefoy  
Para: Arthur Kirkland  
Asunto: Yo también.  
La chica del otro día se llama Riza. Turista estadounidense, nunca antes la había visto, pero cuando la vi sentí… ¿frío? No miedo, sino ese vacío de cuando sabes te van a decir algo que te va a remecer. Y me dio curiosidad. Y hablamos sobre la vida y en un punto me di cuenta de que quiero hacer cosas que me hagan ser eterno en la memoria del mundo, pero no quiero vivir para siempre, pero he estado viviendo como si fuera a vivir para siempre y no sé. estoy aterrado, y ya no sé si tiene sentido lo que digo pero sé que me entiendes, sé que tú me entiendes, siempre has entendido y yo nunca te he dicho una sola vez cuánto te quiero, como si los dos fuéramos a vivir para siempre

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Arthur Kirkland  
Para: Francis Bonnefoy  
Asunto: prende el celular  
te estoy llamando de hace rato idiota donde mierda estas? no puedes decirme eso y no dar señales de vida al segundo siguiente que mierda te pasa maldita sea estas haciendo que escriba mal

 _–._ _–._ _–_

De: Arthur Kirkland  
Para: Francis Bonnefoy  
Asunto: voy para alla  
y en cuanto te encuentre te voy a ahorcar

* * *

 _Jack Sparrow: "Not all treasures are silver and gold, mate"_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Ya ha venido antes a París. Este año realmente ha sido uno muy ocupado y no ha visitado, pero Marianne Bonnefoy insistía en que la visitara al menos un día cada seis meses, y siempre lo recibía con un "¿Dejarán de ser unos tontos esta vez?". La respuesta siempre era una variación de "Lamentablemente, lo de él no tiene arreglo" y Marianne negaría con la cabeza con aire de resignación.

Ah, maldita sea. ¿Por qué el idiota tiene que tener una crisis existencial un lunes? Tráfico por todos lados, modorra general, todo el mundo fastidiado porque se acabó el fin de semana tranquilo y libre de conversaciones que deberían tenerse frente a frente, oh, no, pero el idiota cobarde tiene que abrir las puertas del Infierno desde la computadora y asustarlo a uno…

Y aparecer de improviso en la final de la estación.

Es conveniente, considerando que ya gastó plata para tomar el jodido tren y se ahorró el ir a buscarlo, pero no puede asesinarlo aquí. Demasiados testigos.

–No puedo matarte aquí.

Francis toma aire –No, no puedes.

–Y si te meto un golpe, probablemente llamen a Seguridad.

–Probablemente.

–Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué quieres?

Francis parece pensarlo. Decimos parece, porque ya sabemos que el idiota no piensa y si lo hace le es difícil. Pero unos momentos después, suspira.

–Un dedal.

Arthur recuerda y transcurren unos anonadados segundos de silencio antes de que se le escape la risa.

–Eres un idiota –las risotadas se hacen cada vez más histéricas y tiene que cubrirse el rostro con una mano–. Completamente ridículo, ¿lo sabes? Claro que lo sabes. Esa es una historia para niños, idiota, y ya somos adultos.

Francis asiente con una sonrisa y lo envuelve en un abrazo que no puede evitar corresponder. Murmura en su oído.

–Sí, yo también–Arthur se siente azorar y esconde el rostro en el cuello del otro–. Y siempre lo supe, idiota, no sé por qué te alocas.

–Necesito mi drama. Sabes que amo mi drama.

–Necesitas cerrar la boca. Tú mismo lo has dicho: ¿Quién te entiende mejor que yo?

 _–._ _–._ _–_

 _William Turner: "l should have told you every day, from the moment l met you.  
_ _I love you._

* * *

 _Jack Sparrow: "This is a day that you will always remember as the day that…"_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

Luego, después de regresar a la casa de Francis a descansar, después de pelear durante el desayuno y antes del almuerzo, después de accidentalmente mirarse el uno al otro a las orillas del Sena y decidir que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para fingir que no estaban pensando en hacer lo que quieren hacer después.

Luego, después de descubrir que las manos de Arthur seguían siendo inhumanamente frías, pero se sienten tan bien cuando acaricia el lado de su cuerpo; y después de descubrir que Francis había cambiado de champú, pero su cabello forma un brillante halo sobre la almohada que provoca desordenar más aún.

Luego, Arthur bosteza. Francis le muerde el hombro para disimular su propio bostezo y recibe un golpecito en la cabeza.

–Es tu culpa, me contagiaste.

–Cállate.

Ambos lo hacen, el suficiente tiempo para que el tic-tac del reloj y las respiraciones de cada uno se vuelvan sonidos estruendosos. Arthur bosteza de nuevo y Francis lo muerde otra vez, pero evita el golpe con un movimiento que termina colocándolo encima de Arthur.

–Ugh–Arthur se revuelve como puede–.¡Pesas!

–Puedo sentir tu costilla cortándome el pecho –Francis arruga el ceño–. ¿Cuántas veces te has quedado sin comer por no saber cocinar?

–Ja, ja–dice sin humor–. Cállate.

–"Parley".

Cuatro tic-tac. Francis lo observa tranquilamente, con la mejilla apoyada en el cruce de sus muñecas. Arthur se siente un poco tonto al tener que pegar el mentón al pecho para mirarlo y se acomoda la almohada.

–Estoy de vacaciones.

–También yo.

–Tengo que volver.

–Sí.

–Amo Londres.

–Y yo a París.

Miren eso. Polos opuestos, como siempre. Es casi como enamorarse de nuevo.

–Tengo ideas –dice Arthur–.Para escribir. Son buenas, me han dicho.

–Novelas. De fantasía.

–Quizás.

–Si lo primero que escribas no es una novela de fantasía, lloraré. Y si no tiene un pirata, te haré llorar.

–Necesitará ilustraciones.

–Por supuesto –Francis se apoya sobre las manos para impulsarse hasta chocar narices–.Tendrían un horrible sentido de la moda, si no te ayudo.

–De ninguna manera vas a vestir a mis personajes con la ropa que tú usarías.

–Oh, vamos, ya estás lo suficientemente grandecito para admitir que siempre me has imitado.

–Claro que no.

–Claro que sí.

Un beso, y luego otro, y luego otro que casi les hace olvidar que están en medio de una seria conversación.

–"Parley", idiota, "Parley" –Arthur aleja el rostro, aunque entierra su mano en los largos cabellos para mantenerlo cerca–. No hemos terminado de hablar.

–Terminas en medio año. Suficiente tiempo para ver qué hacer y para que Alfred no piense que tuvo algo que ver en esto.

–Oh, Dios, sí. Si no, va a querer regalo.

–Puedo hacer un moño gigante y pegárselo en la espalda a Iván.

–¡Aj, lárgate! – una mini pelea casi los hace caer al suelo. Francis ríe.

–Entonces, es un trato.

–Sí, sí. –Y entonces, Arthur recobra un poco de su sentido común–. Necesito un trago.

–No hay ron en mi casa.

–Mentiroso.

Francis sonríe. Arthur, también. Ambos se sienten como idiotas, pero está bien.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

 _"–Ahora –dijo Wendy, preparándose para el esfuerzo más delicado–, echemos un vistazo al futuro.  
Y todos se giraron de la forma que hace que los vistazos al futuro resulten más fáciles."_

 _–._ _–._ _–_

–Y si te vas, o yo me voy...

–Nos encontraremos de nuevo. Ésa siempre ha sido nuestra historia.

–Mi historia favorita, déjame decirte.

 _–._ _–._ _–_

 _Jack Sparrow:  
On deck, you scabrous dogs!  
Hands to braces!  
Let down and haul to run free!  
Now, bring me that horizon.  
And really bad eggs.  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!_

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Mis guiones, ffnet. Mis. Guiones. ¡Qué te han hecho mis guiones y mis espacios para que los trates de esta manera?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado alguito. Gracias por leer.


End file.
